


[明日方舟/星陈星无差]二十五分钟

by PocketBucky



Category: ArkNights
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 07:08:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20131354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PocketBucky/pseuds/PocketBucky
Summary: 备份





	[明日方舟/星陈星无差]二十五分钟

明日方舟同人，星熊x陈无差  
乱想乱写  
有私设及ooc，是有些任性的老陈

星熊醒的时候头脑还是晕晕乎乎的，她的意识先恢复过来，在眼皮透进来的微光里甩甩虚无中的脑袋，终于驱使身体跟着动起来。 

她先睁开眼睛，看见的是病房白花花的天花板，不知为何有一片蓝灰色的阴影，星熊盯着那块污迹看了好一会儿，这时好像从很远的地方传来一声叹息。她往声源处偏偏脑袋，看到陈正端坐在她的床边。 

星熊拉扯着面部肌肉试图摆出一副笑脸，但嘴角根本不听使唤，她怀疑自己还有一定程度的脑震荡，不然脑子里怎么一直嗡嗡响？陈大约是看到她比哭还难看的狰狞笑脸，紧紧抿着嘴。 

哦，她想起来了，她失去意识前正和陈出发去某地回收样本，途中遭到伏击，燃烧瓶和弹弓这样业余的攻势掩护着弩箭和刺刀。星熊前几天连轴转，不论是围攻整合运动据点还是抵抗其反扑她都在最前线冲锋陷阵，鬼族天性中的好战让她在战斗中看起来精力充沛，哪怕她倚着办公室门昏睡过去时连般若上的血都没擦干净。 

即便如此她还是在陈带队出发时清醒过来，并且坚持要跟去，陈本来不打算带上她，甚至还吼了她两声，但鬼族女人铁了心要跟从，一副谁也不能阻止她的模样，陈最终还是妥协了，皱着眉头让她上车。 

结果是星熊肩膀和大腿各中一箭，大量失血之后肾上腺素的作用终于消失在陈一剑击倒最后一人的那一刻，她在陈的眼皮底下脱力昏倒在一地玻璃渣上，般若安静地躺在她身边。 

回忆到这里星熊有点愧疚，不仅没帮上忙反而还拖了后腿，她又偷偷瞄一眼陈，看到对方抱在胸口的手臂上缠着纱布，心里歉意又多一分。自己的左手臂好好地包裹在纱布中，病号服的领口有点大，她暴露在外的皮肤感到轻微的凉意。 

陈突然开口：“我要给你放一个长假。”鼻音很重，星熊吓了一跳，以为自己失业了，刚张嘴要说话却被陈打断，陈说我也要放假，你带我去你的家乡，我一直想去看看。 

那只箭的箭头断在你的左肩膀里，回来的时候已经自己止血了，我们没办法，只好重新划开皮肤取出箭头和那些玻璃渣，你们鬼族的自愈能力真是吓人。 

腿倒是没什么问题，以你的恢复速度今天就可以正常走路，但是之前给你打了麻药，药效还没完全过去，你除了躺在这里也没有地方可以去。 

陈的声音听起来并不激动，甚至有些疲倦。星熊问：“老陈，你是不是有点生气。”她没想到自己声音这么沙哑，好像她病入膏肓大限将至一样。陈的嘴唇动了动，却没有发出声音，过了一会她说，是，我挺生气的。语气非常坦诚，星熊甚至从中听出自暴自弃的意味来。 

她又想笑又有些不知所措，她很擅长安抚暴怒的陈，但第一次应对这样直白地说着我生气了，语气却非常平静的陈。她下意识想说些我没事，我很好之类的话，但又怕进一步惹怒陈，于是星熊干脆不说话。 

陈见她不说话，自顾自又说下去，她说诗怀雅早就想接手特别督察组了，那就让她当一阵子老大，谁也不能阻止我放假。她说这话时有些咬牙切齿，星熊迷迷糊糊地想老陈今天话特别多，但麻药大概也在她脑子里起了作用夺走了她的思考能力，她看着陈半天，最后只说行，都听你的。


End file.
